Piratas vs Preadolescentes
by An Bouwer
Summary: Los hermanos ASL se acostumbran a la vida a bordo del Red Force mientras que los Piratas del Pelirrojo zarpan hacia Grand Line y tratan de descubrir qué hacer con sus nuevas adiciones. [Parte 2 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo"** , siendo la **[Parte 2]**._

* * *

—No sé del todo cómo sucedió esto –admitió Benn.

—Explícamelo de todos modos –ofreció Shanks, sentándose a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no molestar a Ace, que estaba acostado en el costado de Benn.

—Así que estaba llevándome a Ace por gritarle a Cookie cuando el niño simplemente cayó –dijo Benn. —Entré en pánico y lo puse en la cama, pero Luffy me dijo que eso era normal y que Ace se quedaba dormido al azar.

—Huh. Tendremos que hacer que Doc lo examine –dijo Shanks. — ¿Y Luffy en tu regazo?

—Bueno, me senté, aliviado de que Ace no hubiera caído muerto, y Luffy se puso en mi regazo y declaró hora de la siesta y se durmió. No estoy seguro cómo Sabo llegó a mi otro lado.

—…Sabes que se ve realmente adorable –dijo Shanks, sonriendo.

—Solo espera a que uno de ellos decida que eres una almohada –respondió Benn.

—Entonces, pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana destrozando cosas y luego Ace se desmayó y los otros dos lo siguen… es bueno saberlo –decidió Shanks.

—Para ser justos, solo han hecho esto hoy. No sabemos si es común –advirtió Benn.

—Buen punto –admitió Shanks.

— ¿Crees que Ace es el mayor? –preguntó Benn.

—Él y Sabo se ven más o menos igual –dijo Shanks. —Tal vez.

— ¿Ya tienes planes para ocuparlos? –preguntó Benn.

—Bueno, Sabo parecía interesado cuando Sabo menciono los mapas, ¿Así que tal vez como navegador? –pensó Shanks. —Probablemente les enseñe a todos a luchar, probablemente les de tareas a todos…

—No hay cocina para Luffy o Ace con la forma en que comen –dijo Benn.

— ¡Definitivamente no! –coincidió Shanks. —Limpieza, sin duda. El infierno sabe que tuve que aprender a mi camino con un trapeador en el Oro Jackson.

.o.o.o.

—No, no, tienes que mirar donde has fregado y no caminar por ahí –dijo Kincaid. —Al menos hasta que se seque. ¿Ves cómo se ve todo extraño?

—Oh… –dijo Luffy. —Hey, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ser pirata?

—Los grumetes deben ganarse el sustento –explicó Kincaid. —Haces tus tareas por la mañana y aprendes a pelear por las tardes.

—Tienen que tener cuidado cuando Lu pelea –dijo Ace. —Sus extraños golpes de goma van por todas partes.

—Le avisare a Benn –dijo Kincaid. —Vale, parece que el pequeño amigo de Clarke trajo más agua, así que inténtalo de nuevo.

— ¡Gracias, Sr. Mono! –dijo Luffy. El amigo mono de Clarke le dio un asentimiento antes de retirarse.

— ¿Por qué Sabo no está haciendo esto? –preguntó Ace.

—Queremos ver si puede manejar las tareas en el cuarto de mapas –contesto Kincaid. —Ya sabes, organizar libros y esa mierda.

—Buena elección, Sabo puede leer –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Ustedes no pueden leer? –preguntó Kincaid.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? –Ace preguntó con brusquedad.

—Bueno… solo uno de ustedes siendo capaz, habría pensado que Sabo trataría de enseñarles es… uh… todo –dijo Kincaid, buscando una manera de no molestar a Ace. El niño era un petardo. —Dejare que Ben lo sepa, tal vez agregara algo.

Ace lo miro con sospecha antes de volver a fregar.

Kincaid suspiró de alivio.

—Hey, Luffy, ¿Crees que tu estiramiento puede hacer esto más fácil?

Uh, oh.

— ¡Descubrámoslo! –gritó Luffy, tratando de alejar el trapeador y su mano todo lo que pudo… solo para zigzaguear hacia atrás al azar después de golpear el suelo, retorcerse en el suelo y golpear a Luffy y Ace contra la pared en el rebote.

—No intentemos eso de nuevo –dijo Kincaid, levantándolos. —Luffy, tienes un desastre de agua sucia para limpiar ahora. ¿Ves cómo tratar de hacer trampa en las tareas puede empeorarlas?

—Uh-huh… –se quejó Luffy.

—Ve a limpiar eso –dijo Kincaid y el niño se apresuró a hacerlo. — ¿Estás bien? Sé que no rebotas como él lo hace –dijo, agachándose hacia un Ace inmóvil.

—Estaré bien –gruñó Ace.

— ¿Estás seguro? Crujió bastante tu cabeza.

— ¡Estoy _bien_! –insistió Ace.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! –dijo Yasopp.

Había sido decidido por unanimidad por los miembros superiores que los niños iban a entrenar con Yasopp. Era uno de los peleadores físicos más débiles de la tripulación, por lo que debería ser lo más cercano a un justo uno de ellos contra uno de los niños que iban a obtener.

Los chicos parecieron reunirse brevemente antes de que Ace fuera primero.

— ¡Tú lo pediste!

Shanks observó al niño cuidadosamente. Definitivamente era inusualmente fuerte para su tamaño, el único golpe que había conectado—justo a la izquierda de ser un buen gancho en el estómago, en realidad—claramente había sido más de lo que Yasopp esperaba. Pero era bastante descuidado y ese temperamento no le daba ningún favor. Se irritaba cada vez más a medida que se hacía claro que no le estaba haciendo ningún daño real a Yasopp.

— ¡Está bien, buen trabajo! –dijo Benn. —Lucky Roo, creo que vas a tenerlo. Eres bueno con el uso de la fuerza bruta de forma adecuada.

— ¡Suena bien para mí! –dijo Lucky Roo.

—Mierda, si pudiera apuntar mejor podría haber sido derrotado por ese –agregó Yasopp. Shanks lo dudaba, pero no había razón para no calmar el orgullo del niño solo un poco.

Parecía funcionar también, ya que Ace parecía menos malhumorado cuando se reincorporó con sus hermanos.

Sabo fue el siguiente, después de que Yasopp se hubiera recuperado con un rápido trago de cerveza.

Sabo fue el único que trajo su tubería a la pelea. No sabía cómo usarla como bastón y lo trataba como garrote a pesar de su longitud. Aún así, le dio a Yasopp un poco más de problemas que los puños de Ace hasta que el hombre recuperó su rifle para detenerse—y esa cosa mejor que haya sido descargada, reflexionó Shanks. Ser un pirata no era una excusa para ser un idiota con una pistola.

—Creo que lo tomaré –decidió Benn mientras Sabo finalmente caía sobre su trasero. —Enseñarle cómo bloquear, por ejemplo… tiene una buena puntería, tal vez le enseñe a disparar cuando sea mayor…

— ¡Mi turno, mi turno! –dijo Luffy con entusiasmo.

—Hmm, vas a ser complicado –admitió Yasopp, tomando otro trago. —Te golpeo demasiado fuerte y vas a rebotar por todas partes.

— ¡Debes atarlo y _entonces_ lo golpeas! –sugirió Ace. — ¡Como en un árbol!

— ¿Qué? –gritó la mayoría de la tripulación, mirando entre Luffy y Ace.

—A Ace no le gustaba él al principio. No se preocupen, todo mejoro después de que los caimanes casi se comieron a Luffy –dijo Sabo.

—Pensé que eran cocodrilos… –Ace meditó.

— ¡Sí, porque sonreían! –agregó Luffy, sin inmutarse de que su hermano mayor estaba explicando cómo atacarlo apropiadamente.

Shanks se sobresaltó, preguntándose cómo diablos los niños habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ten cuidado, Yasopp, pero no te preocupes. Muchos de nosotros podemos nadar si el Ancla se cae.

—Está bien entonces, ¡Vamos! –dijo Yasopp, apuntando hacia Luffy. El niño lo esquivo y rebotó un poco lejos.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!

— ¡No! –Sabo y Ace gritaron cuando el puño de Luffy se disparó hacia adelante, apenas rozando el pelo de Yasopp, golpeando el mástil y rebotando con toda su fuerza, arrastrando a Luffy con él. Shanks se apresuró y lo agarró antes de que se fuera por la borda.

— ¡Vale! –dijo Shanks. — ¡Solo se te permite practicar en interiores o en islas seguras a partir de ahora!

— ¡Por favor! –Ace y Sabo estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Luffy se enfurruñó.

— ¡Pero no duele mucho cuando lo hago! –se quejó Luffy.

—No, todavía no –dijo Shanks, bajándolo y empujándolo hacia sus hermanos. —Pero créeme, hay mucha gente por ahí que puede lastimarte de todos modos.

—Oh… –dijo Luffy.

—Bueno, tenemos algunos planes que hacer contigo… vamos a cenar –dijo Shanks.

Ace y Luffy se animaron de inmediato ante la mención de comida.

—Capitán, ¡Ancla come más que Lucky Roo y tiene un metro de estatura! –Sven se quejó mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Supongo que la goma también se aplica a tu estómago –dijo Shanks.

—Sí. Tuvimos que cazar a muchos animales porque Luffy y Ace comen mucho –dijo Shanks.

— ¿Han cazado su propia comida? –preguntó Shanks. Se suponía que Sabo y Ace tenían _diez_ , ¿Verdad?

—Sobre todo el almuerzo porque Dadan se le olvidaba o simplemente no hacia suficiente o estábamos explorando y no nos presentamos, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sabo.

—Estos son los niños más inocentes con experiencia que he visto –dijo Kincaid, sentado junto a Benn. Shanks se sentó al otro lado de su compañero, con Luffy a su lado y luego Ace y Sabo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ace, frunciendo el ceño. Shanks estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que fruncir el ceño significaba que el niño se estaba preparando para una pelea.

—Bueno… la mayoría de la gente no ata a sus hermanos menores a árboles para asegurarse de que puedan golpearlos adecuadamente –explicó Yasopp. —O deja que los niños de siete años estén _cerca_ de caimanes.

— ¡Cocodrilos! –Luffy y Ace insistieron.

—Lo que sea, no dejas que niños de siete años se acerquen a ellos –dijo Benn.

—O buscan cómo usar objetos aleatorios como tuberías –admitió Lucky Roo.

—O buscan comida en el bosque cuando tiene un guardián –dijo Sven.

—Sabes, ha sido extraño pasar tanto tiempo con adultos… –Luffy reflexionó.

—Has estado cerca de nosotros durante dos días, niño –dijo Benn.

—Sí, eso es mucho tiempo. Usualmente solo dormimos y tal vez comemos con Dadan y su pandilla y pasamos el resto del tiempo solos –dijo Sabo.

—Oh chico –dijo Yasopp mientras Cookie comenzaba a repartir los platos.

—Bueno, los niños con guardianes, incluso guardianes piratas, tiene horarios –dijo Shanks. —Ustedes, los mocosos, tiene tiempo libre alrededor del almuerzo y después de la cena. Pero no podemos dejar que actúen como tornados como lo hicieron en su primer día, así que los mantendremos ocupados de otra manera.

— ¿Más limpieza? –Luffy se quejó.

—Hey, fui un grumete cuando comencé. Hice muchísima limpieza –dijo Shanks. —Y colada. Lo cual fue malo porque hasta el día de hoy soy una mierda en la colada.

—Los grumetes se ganan su tutela de los piratas más viejos haciendo las tareas domésticas. Intercambio básico –dijo Benn. —Sabo, tú eres el único limpiando la cocina. No confió en esos dos.

—No deberías –Sabo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Por lo general trabajas en las mañanas y practicas con algunos de nosotros por las tardes su es un día normal. Por supuesto, su hacemos una fiesta o algo, las cosas pueden cambiar –decidió Shanks. — ¿Todos entendieron?

— ¡Sí, capitán! –todos los que no tenían la boca llena aceptaron. Lucky Roo estuvo de acuerdo a pesar de tener la boca llena, como siempre.

.o.o.o.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tallando balas? –preguntó Sabo.

—Estas balas son especiales –dijo Benn. —Tengo que hacerlas con mucho cuidado porque el materia es frágil si se astilla mal, incluso si es duro como el diamante y—

—Me siento un poco extraño –dijo Luffy, pesando un bloque de piedra en sus manos.

—Es porque la piedra marina se mete con los poderes de una Fruta del Diablo –dijo Ben, tomándola de vuelta. —Es duro como el carajo transfórmarla en balas, tienes que hacerlo a mano y específicamente para caber en cada arma con la que pretendas usarla. Mis balas de piedra marina son diferentes de las de Yasopp por eso.

—El abuelo mencionó que los Marines usan piedra marina –dijo Ace.

—Sí, ellos controlan la mayoría, y es caro. No obstante, Yasopp y yo negociamos nuestra parte del dinero para conseguirlo. Es una gran razón por la que podemos infundir miedo a muchos usuarios de Frutas –dijo Benn. —Si los atraviesa, no pueden controlar sus poderes, igual que los arrojáramos al agua. También los debilita—es por eso que te 'sentiste extraño' Luffy.

— ¿Entonces podrías enfrentarte incluso a un Almirante si fuera un usuario de Fruta? –preguntó Ace.

Ben sonrió.

—Le disparé al Almirante Kizaru en la pierna durante una de sus primeras semanas de trabajo. Consiguió sanar la herida muy bien, pero ha sido dudoso alrededor de mi desde entonces.

—Woah –Luffy y Ace dijeron.

— ¿Hay otras armas de piedra marina? –preguntó Sabo.

—Algunas personas las tienen. Diablos, algunos usuarios de Frutas incluso cubren sus armas con piedra marina para golpear a sus enemigos pero no a ellos –dijo Benn. —Pero a mí... me gustan más las balas.

— ¿Es por eso que no le dispararse a nadie cuando los bandidos atacaron? –preguntó Luffy.

—Nah, no estaba cargando piedra marina conmigo ese día. Pero francamente no valían la pena balas reales—excepto el tipo con el arma en la cabeza de Shanks –modificó Benn. Ese se lo merecía.

—Sí, se lo merecía –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo. —Les dije que Lucky Roo le disparó, ¿Verdad?

—Hemos escuchado la historia como un millón de veces, Luffy –dijo Ace, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Sí.

Después de casi una semana de eso, Benn se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios de ánimo de Ace. Tendría que preguntarle a Shanks alguna vez si Roger o Rouge eran así.

—Hey, ¿Benn? –preguntó Sabo.

— ¿Sí?

—Shanks te abraza todo el tiempo, pero por lo general tú no lo abrazas. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sabo.

Benn realmente esperaba que esto fuera curiosidad y no que el niño estuviera llegando a la pubertad demasiado pronto. No había forma de que un solo pirata adulto en este barco estuviera listo para eso.

—Soy más reservado que Shanks. Como Luffy es más cariñoso contigo que con Ace, pero ambos se preocupan por ti.

—Oh –los tres niños corearon, como si él les hubiera impartido la sabiduría del universo.

Ben supuso que asín era como se sentía la crianza de los hijos y volvió a mostrarles cómo darle forma a la piedra marina para que se ajustara a su rifle.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, niños, ¡Este es el Calm Belt! –dijo Lucky Roo. —Como pueden ver, no hay corriente y casi no hay viento, por lo que tenemos más chicos en las velas de lo usual—tienen que atrapar todo lo que puedan conseguir.

— ¿Así que es por eso que seguimos teniendo que atar y desatar cosas? –preguntó Sabo mientras Ace tiraba de una cuerda para que Luffy la atara.

—Sep –dijo Lucky Roo, asegurando su propia cuerda. —También están los Reyes Marinos, que les encanta estar aquí. Luffy, ¿Recuerdas esa vieja gran anguila que se comió el brazo de Shanks? Esa es una pequeña.

— ¡Una pequeña! –Luffy jadeó cuando finalmente amarro su soga.

— ¡Sí, es verdad! –dijo Lucky Roo. —Así que no solo te ralentizas, ¡Sino que esos peces gordos quieren masticar cualquier barco que encuentren!

— ¡Pero ustedes dicen que viene al East Blue todo el tiempo! –dijo Ace. — ¿Cómo no se los han comido todavía?

—Haki –dijo Lucky Roo. —Hay un tipo especial que aprenderás cuando seas mayor. Algunas personas especiales pueden usarlo para asustar a los animales gigantes y noquear a las personas.

— ¡Como Shanks asustó a la gran anguila! ¡Shanks debe asustarlos! –dijo Luffy, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. — ¡Quiero aprender eso!

—Lo siento Ancla, ese tipo de Haki no puede enseñarse. Tienes que tenerlo para empezar –dijo Lucky Roo. —Pero si lo tienes, estoy seguro de que Shanks te enseñara… por el momento, incluso ustedes los dos nadadores no se les permite salir del barco, ¡Ni siquiera a la cubierta por su cuenta! Tenemos que tener cuidado durante los próximos días. ¡Hasta que hayamos pasado a través del cinturón! ¡Ahora toma esa cuerda de Sven y llévasela a Clarke y al Sr. Mono!

.o.o.o.

—Bueno, este mes fue bien –dijo Shanks, derrumbándose en la cama. —Salvamos a tres niños, pasamos por el Calm Belt, ¡Y volvemos a casa para divertirnos!

—Diversión, dice –murmuró Ben, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hey, alégrate de que finalmente hayamos conseguido las camas para niños. Estaba harto de que se escabullan aquí antes que nosotros y nos roben las nuestras.

—Y luego dándote los ojos de cachorro cuando trataste de botarlos… –Benn rió entre dientes. —Por los que caíste y dejaste que se quedaran con nosotros. Gran Emperador, Shanks el Pelirrojo, presa fácil para los niños.

—Cállate. No soy una presa fácil, les di tareas domésticas y los obligue a hacerlas.

—Eres una gran presa fácil para nuestros niños. No te preocupes, es lindo.

— ¿ _Lindo_? –demandó Shanks. — ¡Soy un temido Emperador de Grand Line! ¡Que te jodan, Beckman!

—Si tú no lo haces, voy a follarte yo –dijo Benn sin rodeos.

—Mierda, ahora no sé cuál quiero hacer más… eh, ambos –decidió Shanks, desnudándose. —Nos lo merecemos. Hicimos un bien mes de papear.

—Papá todavía no es un verbo.

—Menos gramática más sexo, órdenes del capitán.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ace no sabe para quién Shanks era un grumete, y después de haber visto su reacción al hablar de su padre en la historia pasada, Shanks hizo que todos se callaran hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Me gusta la idea de que Benn le haya disparado a Kizaru con balas de piedra marina en el pasado y eso es lo que hizo que Kizaru se detuviera en Marinford, no estaba seguro se había alguna en el rifle de Benn. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien en la serie había usado balas de piedra marina hasta que alguien me contó sobre la película Z y Zephyr usándolas, tan genial que estuviera en lo cierto al decir que pueden existir… pero voy con mi razón de por qué la mayoría no los usa porque parece que los Marines deben usarlo más.

El mono de Clarke no tiene nombre (Clarke lo llama 'pequeño amigo') aunque aprueba la formalidad que Luffy le ha otorgado con 'Sr.' Mono y los otros van con ello, ya que al mono le gusta.

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bueno, comenzando su vida como piratas para los hermanos ASL. Seguro no es lo que pensaban pero van por buen camino. (?)

Gracias por leer, bye~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como Kereea en Ao3.**_


End file.
